victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catrina
Catrina '''is the friendship pairing between Cat Valentine and Trina Vega. Another popular name for this ship is '''Trat (Tr/ina and C/'at'). Trina doesn't appear to treat Cat negatively, and Cat seems to like Trina as well. They are currently good friends.They are both students at Hollywood Arts. See Dariana for the real life pairing of Ariana Grande 'and 'Daniella Monet. Catrina Moments 'Season 1' 'The Bird Scene' *When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to ask Trina to uncuff her, but Trina is too busy scurrying to the cafeteria to get a panini. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat tries to help in finding a gift for Trina. 'Stage Fighting' *Cat disagrees with Robbie about Trina. *When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with both of them. 'Tori the Zombie' *Trina and Cat go on a road trip. *Trina lets Cat answer her phone. *Trina and Cat have their own road rap. *They get ice cream together. *Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. *Both are seen dancing together during Tori's performance. *Trina tries to defend Cat when Tori begins screaming at her, saying "She didn't know!" (Referring to the Grizzly Glue). *Trina tells Cat to watch 'the girls'. 'Survival of the Hottest ' *Trina asks for Cat's number. *Trina is excited when Cat opens the door. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky ' *Trina seems interested in Cat's computer effects; as soon as she begins them Trina looks over Tori's shoulder in wonder. *Trina told Tori to be more careful with people's feelings after she makes Cat cry (which may imply that she cares about Cat's feelings). 'The Diddly-Bops ' *Both Cat and Trina wanted to perform as The Diddly Bops. *When Tori asked whether or not Trina has any respect for herself, Cat's expression suggests she already knows Trina's answer. *When Cat falls to the ground getting out of Sikowitz's van, Trina helps her up. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Cat texts Trina about Dale Squires being in the classroom. *Cat knows about Trina being locked in the bathroom. 'Season 2' Beggin' on Your Knees *Cat and Trina sit together at Tori's performance. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina takes Cat with her to find the coughing tuberculosis patient. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. *Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird or odd. *Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. *Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the banana was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Cat and Trina. Catrina Facts *In the Season 2 opening sequence, the two girls are seen holding hands and dancing with one another. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships